


Miles and Miles of Solitude

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Camping, Fluff, M/M, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles and Miles of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> There's no definite timeline, but the fic is vaguely set during the filming of s4/5.
> 
> Beta'd by [@brittpeeks](https://twitter.com/brittpeeks).

"Camping, Jay?" Jensen asks incredulously when Jared suggests it over dinner one day.

"Why not?" 

"Do you even know how to pitch a tent?"

"I grew up in Texas, didn't I?" Jared counters. Jensen gives him a look, and Jared shrugs sheepishly. "It can't be that hard, can it?"

"Why can't we go to a nice hotel for a few days?" Jensen asks with a sigh, putting his plate with Thai food onto the coffee table. 

Jared frowns, chewing on his bottom lip. It looks endearing and Jensen is tempted to just give in and let Jared have his way. It's how most of their discussions end sooner or later anyway. Jared has this way of looking at him, hopeful and vulnerable all at once, that Jensen finds hard to resist. Or maybe he's just not trying very hard to begin with, because it's _Jared_ and Jensen likes nothing better than making him happy.

"There are people there," Jared finally replies, sounding dejected. "Even if nobody recognized us, it still wouldn't be just the two of us. You know how it is. We'd have to act like two buddies on a vacation together."

"Okay, yeah, fair enough," Jensen concedes. "But what about a cabin then? We'd be alone there."

Jared shrugs. "I just thought it'd be nice. Small space, no other distractions. Just—getting away from everything for a few days," he says. "But you're right, we can look for a nice cabin instead. Somewhere secluded, maybe?"

Jensen looks at Jared, reaches out and pushes strands of hair out of hiss face. He looks tired. A little unhappy. Filming for the season wrapped up a few days ago and they've been busy since: packing for the summer, flying back to L.A. together and settling into a house they barely ever use. When Supernatural is over, or maybe sooner if they get a few more seasons out of it, Jensen is going to grab Jared and all of their stuff and move them the hell away from Los Angles. Maybe back to Texas, or anywhere else where they can get away from the daily grind of the Hollywood business. Somewhere where their agents won't pester them everyday, lining up auditions and projects, anything to keep them in the limelight.

"Nah, you're right. Let's go camping," he says, his mind suddenly made up.

"Really?" Jared asks, lips twitching into a smile.

"Really. It'll be fun," Jensen agrees.

~

Jensen is prepared to hate camping. Pretty much everything speaks against it – his back aches just at the thought of sleeping on an air mattress, and he likes his daily shower, and he really, really appreciates the modern comforts of bathrooms and electricity. And despite Jared's repeated reassurances that there won't be any bears where they're going, Jensen still isn't convinced.

He's feeling a little wary when Jared declares the next little clearing they come upon to be the perfect spot, but he tries to look cheerful for Jared's sake. It's not been a bad day so far, if he's honest. Other than getting up at the crack of dawn, he's enjoyed himself, hiking with Jared at his side, listening to him babble and watching him get excited about the wildlife he spotted. They go hiking together sometimes away and they both like it – it's what comes now that Jensen is a little apprehensive about. But he tries to be a good sport about it and goes to peer at the instruction manual for the tent with Jared.

A few minutes later Jared is hopelessly tangled in the poles and the flysheet, and Jensen is laughing so hard he has to lean against a tree to stay upright.

"Oh, haha," Jared bites out, but he's grinning. "Stop laughing and help me, asshole."

"Yes, dear," Jensen gasps out between laughter. Jared pouts, bottom lip jutting out exaggeratedly, and Jensen can't resist kissing him. He takes his lip between his teeth, and bites teasingly.

"Ow. You're not a very good boyfriend," Jared complains.

"Stop whining. You're the one who wanted to go all mountain man and take me camping," Jensen says with a chuckle, slapping Jared's ass playfully. He takes the sheet with instructions from Jared again and looks down at it, trying to figure out where they went wrong the first time.

"Okay, we need those poles first," he says, pointing.

It doesn't take long after that, the two of them working together. Jensen gives instructions, mostly because Jared is too impatient to do more than glance at the manual before trying to figure everything out himself. 

"Looks good, right?" Jared asks when they're done. The tent is bigger than Jensen thought it would be, and it doesn't look like it's going to sag or cave in on them any moment either.

"Not too bad," Jensen agrees. "Not sure you'll fit in there, sasquatch, but it'll do for me."

"You'll see how I'll fit in there," Jared replies, poking Jensen in the side. "I plan on sleeping on top of you anyway."

"Oh no, you don't."

"Fine." Jared gives him a look. "We don't have to _sleep_."

Jensen laughs. "I see how it is now," he says, and Jared grins.

"What?" he asks. "You thought I was gonna lure you to some remote place and not want to have sex with you?"

"I really didn't. I mean, has there _ever_ been a time when you _didn't_ want to have sex?"

"With you? No. Not since the moment we met," Jared replies. He sounds completely sincere, his expression so open and honest Jensen is sorely tempted to tug him close and never let him go. 

He closes the short distance between them and slides his arms around Jared's waist. "Sweet talker," he murmurs, and angles his head up for a kiss.

~

Jensen puts a roasted marshmallow between two graham crackers, pressing them together. He makes a happy noise as he bites into it, the marshmallow perfectly gooey and sweet inside.

He's already full from all the food they had, his fingers sticky with melted marshmallow, but he just couldn't resist one more. He tells himself he got in plenty of exercise that day, so it's okay to indulge a little.

"You know," Jared says, and Jensen looks up at him. "Never before have s'mores turned me on."

"Shut up."

Jared grins. "Really. Watching you right now is kinda like watching porn."

"You're ruining childhood memories here, Padalecki."

Jared laughs and shuffles forward on his knees, right up to Jensen's side. "You're the one making all these noises," he says. He takes Jensen's hand in his and brings it to his lips, tongue snaking out to lick Jensen's fingers. 

"Jay," Jensen says, and damn if his voice doesn't come out a little breathless.

"Shh," Jared murmurs, and sucks one of Jensen's fingers into his mouth. His tongue is wet and hot, swirling around the digit. "You taste so good."

"'s all the sugar," Jensen replies, and Jared releases his finger with a pop. He leans close, and Jensen slides his hands into Jared's hair, fingers twisting in silky strands, and pulls him in. Their lips crash together, and Jensen moans into Jared's mouth when their tongues meet.

Jared places his hands on Jensen's thighs, gripping tightly and holding himself up, and the longer they kiss the more desperate Jensen starts to feel. Jared's body is hot where it's pressed against him, and the fire is giving off extra heat, and fuck, he wants to get naked. Wants to sprawl out on the ground and pull Jared on top of him.

"Tent," Jared whispers between kisses, hands sliding beneath Jensen's shirt.

"What?" Jensen pulls back a little, breathing heavily. 

"I really wanna do this inside the tent," Jared explains, ducking down to catch Jensen's lower lip between his teeth. "There are, like, mosquitoes and bears and shit out here."

"I thought you said there aren't any bears here?" Jensen asks, and Jared gives him an exasperated look.

"Fine, no bears then. I still don't want to get mosquito bites all over my ass so can we please go inside? Now?"

Jensen laughs. "Okay, yeah," he agrees, because he'd really rather have sex with Jared than talk about bears anyway.

They pull their t-shirts off and push down their shorts while crawling into the tent, and Jensen can't hold back the laugh. They're acting like horny teenagers, and Jensen feels like it too – eager, and desperate, want making him dizzy. 

It's starting to get dark outside, the inside of the tent already dim, and they turn on the small lantern Jared bought just for this trip.

The air mattress dips and shifts under them with each movement as they get onto it, but it's not nearly as uncomfortable as Jensen thought it would be. He sprawls out on top of it, and Jared crawls between his legs, pushing them apart further. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," he murmurs, and dips down to kiss Jensen, slower this time. His hands travel over Jensen's body, warm and gentle, exploring as if he's never gotten to touch Jensen before. It makes him flush all over, the way Jared is with him sometimes – so intense, his whole attention focused on him.

Their bodies twine together as they kiss lazily; Jensen's legs tangled with Jared's as they rock together, tension slowly building. 

"I want," Jared starts, sucking at the skin at the dip of Jensen's neck. He's undulating his hips restlessly, a bit uncoordinated, and Jensen buries his fingers back into Jared's hair and pushes his hips up, trying to get Jared's movements to slow down, pick a rhythm. 

"What do you want, baby?" Jensen prods, and Jared exhales against his neck, the air warm and damp.

"Want you inside me," Jared murmurs. "Please, Jensen."

It makes heat settle deep in Jensen's stomach, the way Jared asks for it. The way he still gets needy and desperate, as if Jensen won't happily give him whatever he wants, or needs from him.

"We need lube," he says, and Jared nods. He scrambles off him and goes to dig around in his backpack until he brandishes a bottle of lube with a grin.

"Well, come back here," Jensen says, beckoning Jared back close. Jared crawls back onto the mattress, onto Jensen, and hands the lube over. 

"Like this?" Jensen asks, and Jared bites down on his bottom lip, nodding. He looks sinful, debauched even though they've barely done anything yet. His cock is hard, the tip leaking precome, and there are spots of color on his cheeks, his eyes dark with arousal. It makes Jensen wish he could hold a mirror up to Jared, make him see how gorgeous, how irresistible he looks. Jared isn't exactly insecure, but he laughs these kind of things off when Jensen tells him and he knows Jared doesn't see what he sees.

He pops open the lube and squirts some onto his fingers, making sure they're slick.

"Come down here and kiss me," he says with a smile, and Jared smiles back. He leans down and brings their lips together, while Jensen reaches around him. 

The kiss is slow, belying both their eagerness, and Jensen cups Jared's cheek with his free hand. His own cock is hard, brushing against Jared's as as he moves on top of him, and he has to tell himself to stay focused, to not rush things. Jared makes the softest noise against his lips as Jensen slides the first finger down his crack and rubs it over his hole, feels the ring of muscles twitch and then relax under his touch. He circles it a few more times and then presses in, the lube easing the way.

He opens Jared up slowly, reveling in the small gasps and moans he's drawing from him, the way he's writhing and squirming on top of him. One finger becomes two, then three, and Jared's kisses become sloppier, messier, until he pulls away with a soft whine when Jensen rubs his fingers over his prostate.

"Jen," he gasps. "Jensen, please. I'm ready."

"Yeah?" Jensen asks. He curls his fingers, watches the way Jared's body arches up, the way he presses his hips down, and smiles. 

"Okay," he murmurs and pulls his fingers out. "Want to stay like this?"

Jared nods, hair falling into his face, and Jensen grins as he uncaps the lube again. He reaches behind Jared, blindly, spreading lube onto is cock, giving it a couple of firm strokes, and then wipes his hand on top of the sleeping bag.

He curls his hands around Jared's legs, fingers pressing into the backside of his thighs, and Jared lifts up, shuffles back. Jensen watches him reach behind himself, lets out a small noise when Jared's fingers curl around him, holding him in place. Jared sinks down on him slowly, a brief moment of hesitation when the tip of Jensen's cock first presses against him, breaches him, and then Jensen is enveloped in tight heat. 

"Fuck," he grunts, his fingers digging into Jared's flesh. 

He feels amazing around Jensen, the pleasure so intense he doubts he's going to last very long. He draws in a breath, tries to calm himself a little, and keeps still, letting Jared set the pace. Jared slowly lowers himself down, not stopping until Jensen is all the way inside of him. He's biting down on his bottom lip, the white of his teeth makes his lips look even more pink and Jensen wants nothing more than to pull him down and replace Jared's teeth with his own.

Jared pauses when Jensen is all the way in, blows a strand hair out of his face. He shifts, the movement making Jensen groan, and smiles. "Good?" he asks, voice breathless.

"Baby," Jensen murmurs, need coursing through his veins like hot molten lava now. Jared settles his hands on Jensen's stomach, grins, and lifts himself up a couple of inches before sinking back down onto Jensen. They both moan, and Jared's movements get bolder, faster.

The orange glow of the lamp is throwing shadows onto Jared's face and Jensen isn't sure where to look; the way Jared is looking down at him through half-lidded eyes, at his muscles flexing as he fucks himself on Jensen, at his mouth, slightly parted as soft gasps and whimpers fall from his lips, or the tempting way his long legs are spread open over Jensen's hips. All of that only serves to double Jensen pleasure, his arousal, driving him crazy. He loves seeing Jared like that, giving himself pleasure like that, and giving Jensen exactly what he needs as well. 

Jensen draws his knees up a little, planting his feet onto the mattress for leverage, and fucks up into Jared, meeting his thrusts. The way Jared feels around him, so tight and hot, the slick slide of his cock inside him, is making him dizzy. He loves being inside of Jared, loves that there's nothing between them and how close it makes him feel to Jared.

Jared starts picking up speed, his movements more erratic, and Jensen can tell he's getting close. Jared's face and neck are flushed and a soft series of 'oh, oh, _oh_ 's slips from his mouth, all breathy and winded.

"Come on, baby," Jensen says, thrusting up into Jared a little harder. "You look so pretty, riding me. Getting yourself off on my cock."

"Jensen," Jared gasps, his body arched. He's so beautiful, so goddamn hot like this.

"Come for me," Jensen continues in a murmur, his own balls drawing up, pleasure coiling tightly in his belly. "Wanna watch you lose it, sweetheart."

Jared lets out a small cry and comes, splattering come over both of their stomachs. Jensen grabs his hips, guides Jared up and down a few more times, working his hips up into Jared's body. Jared whimpers, eyes screwed shut, and Jensen comes inside of him.

He's pretty sure he must have blacked out for a couple of seconds, things becoming a little fuzzy as he rides that thin line between pleasure and _too damn much_. Jared collapses on top of him, Jensen's cock slipping free, and Jensen shifts to adjust Jared's weight, his arms curling securely around him. 

Jared is panting, his cheek resting high on Jensen's chest and his legs still splayed over Jensen's hips. Jensen hums, happy and boneless, and cards his finger through Jared's sweaty hair.

"That was amazing," he mumbles, and Jared lets out a short, breathless laugh.

"Yeah," he says, turning his head into Jensen's chest a little. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Jensen turns his head, feels Jared's hair tickle against his chin, and lifts up to kiss the top of his head, breathe in the familiar scent of sweat and his shampoo. He swipes his hand down Jared's back, the skin heated and damp, and Jared lets out a pleased rumble. Jensen continues the movement, hand running up and down in long, slow strokes.

"We should probably clean up, get into our sleeping bags," he suggests softly, but he doesn't make a move to untangle himself from Jared.

"In a moment," Jared replies, words running together. "Don't think I can move yet."

Jensen smiles. His hand pauses at the small of Jared's back, fingers splayed over the swell of his ass, and one of his fingers slips between the cheeks. Jared sucks in a breath, his ass pushing up into the touch a little.

"Sensitive?" Jensen asks, even though he knows damn well Jared is. He lets his finger slide a little lower, down to Jared's hole. Jared is wet and sticky with lube and Jensen's come, and a rush of possessiveness, of satisfaction, surges through Jensen. He presses against Jared's entrance without slipping in and grins when Jared lets out a broken whimper, moves his hips restlessly. His cock is soft, pressed against Jensen's belly, and Jensen stops moving, keeps his touch light. He runs his free hand down Jared's arm, then up again and over his shoulderblade, and pulls his hand off Jared's ass regretfully and slaps it lightly.

"Come on, we'll both regret it if we fall asleep like that," he says.

Jared makes a displeased noise, but he slowly shifts off Jensen, collapsing back onto the air mattress next to him. "You would. I was comfy," he mutters.

Jensen snorts and sits up. "Oh, really?" he asks, tickling Jared's side teasingly. "'Cause you bitch me out every single time you fall asleep without cleaning up and threaten to make us use condoms again."

Jared swats his hand away with a laugh, and grins up at him. "One of these days," he warns.

Jensen leans down and pecks Jared on the lips, smiling when Jared winds his arm around his neck and holds him down, deepening the kiss. Jensen allows himself to settle back down, his hand palming Jared's side, and they make out for a while, trading lazy, slow kisses.

Eventually, they pull apart. They clean themselves up with a handful of tissues as best as they can, Jared pulling a face the whole time, and then slide into the two sleeping bags they have zipped together.

They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs, Jared's face tugged into the crook of Jensen's shoulder, his body curled into Jensen's in a way that shouldn't be possible for someone Jared's size but always fits perfectly anyway.

~

It's nice and sunny the next day.

They leave most of their stuff in the tent and go on a hike around the area, the gps on Jared's phone keeping them on track. The trees offer enough shade for them to walk comfortably, and Jensen has to admit he is enjoying their whole trip a lot more than he anticipated. Jared is cheerful and relaxed, pointing out trees and flowers and animals, spinning tales and telling jokes, and Jensen loves seeing him like this.

They stop for lunch, splitting the food they brought between them – granola bars, two apples, and a slightly stale muffin – and then laze around in the shade of a tree for a while. They talk about work, about friends and family, and share small kisses. It smells like pine trees and grass, and Jensen feels utterly at peace with himself, with the world around him.

"This was a great idea," he admits as they start their trek back to their little camping ground. Jared beams, sliding his hand into Jensen's and swinging their clasped hand between them lazily.

"Told you so," he says smugly, and Jensen just squeezes his hand in reply.

~

The second day is just as sunny and relaxed. They go on another hike, find a small stream that they use to wash at least their armpits and faces a little, and Jared takes off his shoes and splashes around in the water a little, spluttering and laughing at how cold it is.

On the third day, they wake up to the sound of rain falling on their tent. The rhythmic splatter of the raindrops makes Jensen doze right off again, Jared warm and comfortable in his arms.

When he wakes up for the second time, it's still raining. The camping lamp is turned on, illuminating the tent, and Jared is reading. Jensen shifts a little closer to him, kisses the curve of Jared's shoulder and tangles their legs.

"Good morning, baby," he murmurs. 

Jared turns into him, one of Jensen's arms trapped under him, and the book is put aside. "It's raining," he points out the obvious with a small sigh, and Jensen nods his head.

"I can tell," he says and tilts his head up to catch Jared's lips in a kiss. "Guess we're staying in today."

"Sorry," Jared mumbles, ducking his head a little. "I checked the weather forecast before we left and it wasn't supposed to rain."

"Since when is the weather forecast ever reliable?" Jensen teases. He noses Jared's hairline, kisses his forehead, and rubs Jared's shoulder.

"This sucks."

"Does it?" Jensen asks, shifting a little closer. Jared is warm and their cocoon of sleeping bags is comfortable and soft.

"We can't really do anything as long as it's raining," Jared says. 

Jensen hums and smiles. "I can think of plenty of things we can do," he says, and Jared tilts his head back, looking up at him.

"You don't mind?" he asks. "'Cause if you wanted to, we could pack up and get back to the car to go home. I'm okay with that."

"We'll only end up getting soaking wet," Jensen says, shaking his head. He lifts his hand and cups Jared's face, smoothing his thumb over his eyebrow. "Staying in here for the day doesn't sound too bad. We're warm and dry, the tent's roomy enough. I brought a deck of cards along and you have that little portable radio in your backpack. Sounds like a perfect, lazy day, if you ask me."

Jared smiles. "Yeah?" he asks. "What about food? We can't start a fire in the rain."

Jensen shrugs. "The gas cooker might work if we can shield it from the rain a little. If not, we can eat cold ravioli right out of the can," he says. "We're two Texan boys, we can rough it a little, right?"

Jared snorts. "We're also two Hollywood actors," he says. "Most people would probably laugh at the idea of us roughing it."

"It's not even that bad, just a little rain," Jensen says and kisses Jared quickly. "You want to leave? Go back home?"

"No," Jared admits, and Jensen rubs his foot along Jared's calf lazily.

"Good," he says. "Now, how about a blowjob and a nap, and then we'll see what we'll do about food?"

"I really want to brush my teeth first. And pee," Jared says, frowning.

Jensen shrugs. "Just open the tent, do your thing."

"Gross," Jared says, and Jensen laughs.

"That's camping, baby." 

Jared sighs. "Fine. But you can't watch me pee out the tent."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jensen teases. "I want to watch you creepily and make a few sleazy comments."

"I'm going to break up with you," Jared warns and Jensen grins.

"You love it," he taunts.

Jared rolls his eyes, but he leans in and kisses Jensen briefly. "I love you," he says, and Jensen hums contently. He watches Jared struggle out of the sleeping bag, naked and not at all graceful, and catcalls as Jared crawls to the tent flap, ass sticking in the air.

"Dude," Jared complains and shoots him a dirty glare. Jensen mimes zipping his mouth shut, but doesn't avert his eyes. He watches Jared, head resting on his arm, the sleepingbags pulled up to his shoulder so the cold air doesn't bother him.

Jared's cheeks are red when he flops back down next to Jensen, sidling back into the warmth of the sleeping bags. "That was embarrassing," he mutters. Jensen grins.

"I enjoyed it," he declares. "You have a great ass, Padalecki."

"Shut up," Jared mutters. He slides his cold feet against Jensen's, grinning when Jensen yelps a little, and winds his arms around him.

"Thought you were going to brush your teeth?" Jensen asks. Jared huffs.

"Not if you're not," he says. "I'm not gonna be all considerate and make sure I smell minty fresh while you torture me with your morning breath."

Jensen shrugs. "I got other plans for that mouth of yours anyway," he says, and Jared snorts. Jensen grins at him and rubs their noses together. He kisses Jared, sweet and soft, and then brushes his lips over the sharp top of Jared's cheekbone.

"I think I really love going camping with you," he says. They're definitely going to do this again in the future.


End file.
